


Yam and Blue

by Space_Juice_Lemons



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma and yamcha, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Sorry Vegeta, Summer Love, Virginity Kink, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Juice_Lemons/pseuds/Space_Juice_Lemons
Summary: A smut story about the beginning and end of Yamcha and Bulma.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Yamcha wasn't totally lame...I remember. Not exactly sure where I'm going with this story. Quicky chapters.

From the time of her early completion of school the hyper intelligent blue eyed beauty had hopes of finding a boyfriend. She had so many crushes during her home schooling. But for some reason she just seemed to put people off, potential friends and boyfriends alike. She was always off to a good start until people finally realized who she was. A billionaire heiress. Then suddenly things became awkward and they'd shy away or worse yet...ask for money. She was lucky the day she'd found Goku. He seemed to be a bit inexperienced in social norms but he was a loyal friend. Plus he came in handy! He protected her along their journeys together. He didnt care that she had money or her social status. 

Best friend or no she still wanted to wish for the perfect boyfriend! And now it would be even longer until she could wish for a boyfriend. She stood with her arms crossed lost in her thoughts....she looked up at Yamcha. He was so handsome and tough. He had fought Goku and lost...'But who doesn't loose to Goku?! Anyway he can handle his own just fine against "normal" guys' she kept her eyes on him. 

' Man if I could just get past talking to A girl I could talk to any and every girl!' Yamcha thought. 'Like Bulma if I could just talk to her I could stop being so shy and actually have a girlfriend' 

He looked over at her...her blue eyes on him. Then it clicked! She was his friend and she was beautiful! She was perfect. 

She couldn't believe she'd never thought of it before Yamcha was perfect. He was attractive and obviously to shy to ask her. So dammit she was going to ask him! Here and now. 

"Are you thinking what Im thinking Yamcha?" she flushed and winked. His cheeks were blazing with a flush but he knew it had to be here and now. He gluped down his inhibition. 

"I sure am Bulma!" with that Bulma flung herself into his arms. They both relished in their new found love it was so fresh and exciting. 

Months would go by fairly uneventfully. Dates, cuddles, dates, and cuddles. Bulma was a bossy and head strong girl. Yamcha had been brut at times but around Bulma he would bend to her whims like tall grass in the wind. 

It was summer again and they were staying at Kame House. Master Roshi was always pleased to have Bulma for company and Bulma, while irritated with Master Roshi most of the time, loved being on the small island. She also hated to admit the ego boost the nasty old man gave her...but he was an old perv and deserved the wacks on the head she gave him. This night Goku was passed out on the couch by Krillin, Roshi was in his room. The beach was glowing in the moon light and the milkyway was splashed across the sky. Yamcha felt so warm against the cool ocean breeze. All the more reason to snuggle up. Bulma breathed in deeply. He smelled so good. Summer lust had begun to sink into her head. He looked down at her body. He had seen it and lusted for it before but not like this. This was a deep longing to be close to her and show her real love. Not just grab her ass and run away laughing. He could see her now as a woman. She brought her sleepy gaze up to him. How perfect he looked under the stars. What a beautiful night. What a beautiful girl. 

Yamcha wasnt sure how far this night would go...but a night like this deserved a kiss. The kind of kiss that only happened once. She was looking into his eyes when he grabbed the back of her head and bent his down to kiss her. It was swift and urgent but delicate. Their kiss unfolded like a flower. Slowly lips parted and his tongue lightly brushed against her lips. She opened her mouth just enough to let her tongue find his. Then back to a closed mouth kiss as the flower slowly and naturally closed again. Waiting to bloom again. 

Breathing heavily she leaned back on the blanket. Pulling him down with her. He positioned his upper body in alignment over hers, his legs at her side. Not ready to climb on top of her. The night had only begun, no reason to end it now. 

"Are you happy being here with me?" she asked she had gotten nervous suddenly. She worried her inexperience was ruining the moment.  
"Its exactly where I'd always hoped to be. On a beach, under the stars, kissing the most beautiful woman in the world." he kissed her again a gentle blooming flower. Her hands roaming around on his wide muscular back. Her heart was pounding. The ocean waves crashed down in front of them. 

Yamcha pulled away from their kiss and looked into her eyes. She looked so ready and he knew he was ready for her. But he also knew it was in someways more difficult for a woman the first time...Oh shit?! Was that going to be tonight? Already! Well theyd been dating for almost a year. She looked back at him like she could read his thoughts. 

"Yam..." she whispered "I love you so much. I want us to...touch each other." She blushed in the moon light. She wanted to say more but she felt tounge tied and embarrassed. But her point came across loud and clear. 

Yamcha felt his cock shift and thicken slightly in his shorts. He leaned in again and kissed her. He softly pecked and licked his way to her neck. She let out a soft moan of excitement. She turned her face to his to reclaim his lips. Grabbing his hand she brought it to her firm breast. He felt how heavy her tits were...that made him harden more. She moaned as he stroked her nipple thru her shirt. It wasnt  
enough! He groaned at the longing to touch her flesh and move his hand under her shirt and squashed the breast into her chest. Then running his thumb across her nipple. She moaned again. Their kisses became deeper and their tongues met more and more. 

She could feel his cock pressed against her thigh. She shifted her hips and opened her legs. Her breath was rapid.  
"Touch me." she whispered.  
He began to nuzzle her neck letting his hand drop from her breast. He stroked the folds of her outer labia over her swim suit bottoms with his fingers. Then brought his head lower to suckle her breast.

"Oh Yamcha!" she groaned in pleasure. He wanted to hear he say his name like that everday. Slowly bringing his finger up to her clit he circled the skin around it. Swirling it over and over slowly. Her hips began to writhe with his fingers. He moaned he couldn't help but buckle his own hips so ready to thrust into her. She lifted her hips and slid her bottoms off. 

Yamcha wanted to crawl on top and sink his cock in balls deep and pound her body into tomorrow. But he had to maintain control. He found her clit again and rubbed it. Then let a finger wander into her more precious folds. 

She was wet, soaking wet. She was bucking her hips so hard that it was her that caused first penetration. "Uuuh. Fuck." he moaned. Only the tip of his finger had gone in. But her wetness couldnt hid the fact that his finger was tightly tightly gripped. She had clenched up in momentary fear. But it had thrilled her none the less. 

Wanting to touch his body was well she rolled to her side, he repositioned himself so that the were on theyre sides. Face to face. They began to kiss. She reached her hand down to touch him. Slidding his shorts down unleashing his manhood. He was rock hard. He wasn't very large but it didnt matter it felt big to her. Much bigger than the tip of a finger. She yanked on it slowly and rubbed it. 

"Yes, touch it." he begged he couldnt help humping into her hand. He could feel precum on his tip. He moved his hand to her open thigh and again found her most precious folds. She moaned and it let him know wanted his finger in her again. He inserted again but let her hips do the grinding. He didnt want to cause her distress. 

Her slick folds were hot and wet. Yamcha pumped harder into her hand. Kissing deeper and deeper. The breeze brought a waft of air up and he could smell her. She was grinding onto his finger more and more. Her body couldn't take it anymore. As her toes became numb her pussy felt more and more pleasure. She couldn't hear anything but ocean waves. Yet she was moaning wildly. It wasn't waves but her heart blocking out sound. She had never felt this way.

"Yam, its so good." she breathed. "You're so good to me...uhh"  
He locked lips with her and began pumping his finger into her tight lips. Suddenly his hand was soaking. She broke away from their kiss and cried out. She bucked forcefully on his finger cumming. Her body spasms taking over as she was deeper and deeping lost in burning orgasm. 

Over come with her moans and the sight of her orgasm Yamcha could no longer fight his release and came into her hand. So hard that it splashed across her belly. He looked at her. Her eyes were closed in satisfaction. He sighed a breath of release. 

He'd thought for sure they would make love that night. But it had seemed to be enough for the both of them. Bulma removed her shirt releasing her breast, and used it to wipe off her belly and used the otherside the wipe between her legs. 

"Are you upset we didnt...have sex?" she whispered the last part as if it were a secret as if she hadnt just been moaning as loud as a whale in the ocean moments ago.

"No babe, are you? I figure we did exactly what we wanted to and both enjoyed it. If we had wanted more we would have done more. Simple as that." he bent his head down to kiss her.

 

Yamcha pulled the blanket around them. They lay there looking into the midnight sky. 

Master Roshi stepped away from the window.  
. 'Well this was night was great for me too!' he chuckled to himself.


	2. Back In West City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in West City and things are off to a rocky start. Bulma plans a day together and Yamcha is no where to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and locations belong to there respective creator. :) 
> 
> This chapter has no lemon. Just a hint of lime.

The next morning Bulma peeked her eye open, her body was stiff as a board. They'd fallen asleep outside and, while thats romantic and all, her back hurt. To top it off she had sand everywhere. 

"See Krillin? I told you Bulma doesn't have any balls." Goku pointed at Bulma's crotch. Bulma realising she was still exposed having not replaced her panties or her shirt yanked the blanket acrossed her. 

"Hey you little creep go get me my robe from my bag!" her face burning with embarrassment. Yamcha sat up. Rubbing sand further into his eyes. He hadnt completely removed his clothes and remembered to pull up his shorts before falling asleep. 

Krillin just stood there. 'Yup, she sure doesn't have any balls' he laughed to himself. But of course HE already knew that when Goku came to show him the ball-less wonder. Bulma took a handfull of sand and wiped it at Krillin. 

"Hope you enjoyed the free show jerk! I know your not as dumb about women as Goku. Hmmph. You should be ashamed of youreself." she put her hand to her hip and snubbed him. 

"Sure Bulma...I should be ashamed." but the smirk on his face told her he wasn't even close to shame. Yamcha stood up still trying to clear his eyes. 

"I'm gonna hop in the water. I have sand in places I didn't know I had." he trugged towards the water and splashed his face first. Goku came strolling up with Bulmas bag. He couldn't find her robe but knew she had other clothes she could put on. She yanked her bag from him. 

"Now beat it you two while I get dressed" she yelled, not angry anymore but emphasizing her point. They scampered away giggling.   
'What kind of dummy sleeps naked outside?' Goku thought to himself. At times Bulma amazed him with her intelligence and at other times shocked him with stupidity. 

Bulma dressed herself as privately as she could under the blanket. She knew that soon she would be headed back to the Capsule Corporation to begin working with her father. She had some new ideas she was hoping to create prototypes for. Not only was she a girl lucky enough to be born in her position but she was smart enough and enjoyed the challenge of creating advanced electronics. She wondered if Yamcha would join her. Of course he wouldn't be able to work at C.C. he wasnt cut out for such work mentally. But she was sure something in the city would captur his attention. 

He finished his swim and came to her for a towel. He plopped down next to her and gave her a smooch. "So Yam do you want to come back to the city with me again? It seems you're really having fun training here. I just want to know since I'll have to be going back soon." she hopes he will come back to the city with her but wants him to make up his own mind. She tried not to be over jealous or demanding, though at times she was both. 

"I'd like to go back with you, Blue. But I also want to keep training. I sure there's something I could do in the city. " he winked at her. "Besides we're really getting to know each other now, arent we?" he leaned in for a kiss and let his hand glide up her thigh. She swatted him away with a playful tap and giggled. She got up and made him chase her along beach. 

That night despite the allure of the beach Bulma plopped on one of the couches in the living room. 'So much better' she though. Without warning Goku came over and flung himself next to her. Bulma was his favorite pillow and he knew she was leaving again. "So Goku how strong will you be next time we see each other?" she asked in an encouraging tone. 

"Bulma when we meet again I'm gonna be the champion of the world!" with that he yawned and curled closer. Bulma smiled. Goku already was world champ in her eyes. Something that she knew pissed of Yamcha. She felt bad as hard as Yamcha tried he just couldn't keep up. It didnt stop him from being great in her eyes though. Back in the city, in 'real life', he was plenty badass. 

She wrapped an arm around Goku and softly trailed a finger across his upper back. He closed his eyes and smiled. Until he began to sleep. She followed right after. 

Yamcha lay on the other side on the room on a mat. He had been irritated when Goku showed up. He wanted to snuggle with Bulma on the couch. Now Goku was sleeping pretty much curled on her boobs while he's on a mat on the floor. But he knew deep down there was nothing strange between Goku and Bulma. He wasnt mad the little guy was there as much as simply being mad because he wasn't. 

The next moring after a bowl of sweet rice Bulma went out to the beach and opened a Dynocap with a helicopter inside. She was ready to go back and begin work again. Her brain missed the challenges of lab work. She almost missed her mom and dad a bit. 

Yamcha got in first waving good bye to everyone. Bulma turned to Goku one last time. "You get big and strong ok?" 

"Of course he will...but uh...hows about a goodbye smooch?" Roshi puckered up at her. She wanted to smack him. But instead just turned and closed the door. And with that flew off. 

......................................................  
Once they arrived at West City. Things began to get rocky. She realized she was working long hours and sometimes had no energy even for real communication but she still wished he was easier to find when she did want to talk. It seemed all he wanted to do was 'go train in the woods' but a couple times she had gone looking for him and he wasn't in the woods. One time he was in the park talking with some red headed girl and her friend. She grimaced at the thought of the look on his face. He was shocked to see her and she could tell she had spoiled his fun. 

This time he'd better be in the woods. She had told him she had already arranged to take the afternoon off so they could picnic down by the beach. However, she was off an hour early so they could have a little extra time.   
On her hover bike she slowly patrolled the surrounding wooded area. Stopping by the 3 most common places he would be. Not there. Which didn't make her wildly upset other than it was wasting that extra hour she had taken off. After more attemps at the search she had to finally admit that he just wasn't there. It was approaching the scheduled date time. 

"I'll bet that jerk is in the park again!" she quickly took off for the park. He wasnt there either. 

At this point her feelings were genuinely hurt. He promised he'd be easy to find and ready for the date. She had gone out of her way to pack the lunch herself with things she knew he enjoyed. She headed back home to wait for him to show.

She sat on the couch in the living and waited. Time passed and as her boredom grew she turned on the T.V. her stomach growled. 'Fine I'll have a picnic by myself!' her hurt feelings began to transform into anger. She stuffed her face and watched the dramatic scenes on T.V. slowly she could see the sun beginning to set. 

She didn't want to admit it. But she was really hurt. She grabbed the red decorative pillow next to her and let it catch the tears. Not one to linger in self pity too long she turned off the T.V. and went up to her room. She still had more ideas she wanted to present so she may as well get started on the blueprints and coding. 

Working on projects always seemed to help ease her mind. Soon she was encompassed by her intelligence and wasn't even thinking about Yamcha. Until...

She heard the backdoor of the house open and close. Since the house was code locked she knew it had to be Yamcha finally making his way back to the house. She looked at the clock. 11:34?! She hadn't realized she had been up so late. Now she was furious!!

Yamcha tried to tip toe his way up the stairs but it was no use he seen her light was on. "Fuck." he whispered under his breath. He heard her stomps coming to the hallway. He would just have to try and calm her down. 

"What in the actual fuck Yamcha?! You knew I took off an afternoon for us!"

Shit! He completely forgot! So she had gone looking for him and wasn't there. His lie about training all day was out the window.   
"Well I...uh...forgot and I went to the park for a while." he wasn't coming up with the lies fast enough. 

"Well what were you out doing until 11:30 at night?" her blue eyes were liquid fire at this point. 

"I just needed to clear my head Blue." Yes call her Blue she cant stay mad at that. "I guess i just started walking and thinking deeply about everything between us and what my next step in training should be. I have dreams too you know." That's right, push the blame on to her for being insensitive. She shifted and looked at him. 

"What do you mean Yam?" the anger in her voice gone. Now she wondered what she had done wrong. 

"I just mean I need to take my training more seriously. I think I should have stayed at Kame House to train." he said boldly. It was working the focus of the night was no longer on where he'd been but where he should be.

"Are you saying you want to go back?" she felt guilty now. What if he'd only come because she asked. Maybe she unknowingly put pressure on him to come. 

"Well I think I'll stay around here but I want to give myself time away from distraction." he was in the clear now. 

"I understand." she took a step closer. He didn't smell right...but she wasnt sure how to describe it. That didn't matter she supposed. She knew she had to let him go off to train alone for a while. She leaned into hug him.

His body tensed up. Not full accepting her. But he wrapped his arms around her anyway. She could feel slight difference. "Kiss me." she wrapped her arms around him and tugged. He pulled away suddenly. 

"I cant." he turned his face...it became red with shame. Bulma was confused. 

"Please Yamcha, I wont get in the way of your training. I think maybe you should go off for a while and focus on the next step for yourself. I just want us to enjoy a night together. Like the night on the beach." she tried to lean in for a kiss again but he turned away.

"Bulma. Not tonight. We can be together tomorrow but not right now. Please." he looked so desperate to just get away. 

She backed up. Silent tears rolling down her cheeks at his rejection. 

"Look lets spend the day together tomorrow before I go. I promise when I get up I'm all yours for the entire day. Alright?" he sounded enthusiastic. She wiped her tears. Assuming it was some inner turmoil making him behave this way. After all, warriors were mysterious people at times. 

"Ok. Let's make the most of tomorrow. I love you." she said. 

"I love you too." his voice tightened as he spoke it. She smiled and tip toed to her room. He let his breath go. 

He made his way to the second guest bed room down the hall. He took off his shirt. To his horror he could see pink glittery lip gloss around the collar! Thank Kami the hall way light hadn't been on. He threw his clothes in a basket to get washed. Hopping in the shower he scrubbed himself off. The remnants of the girl from the park going down the drain. 

How different she was. He really had just been out for a walk when that bushel of red hair came running up to him. He remembered her from the park the other day. She was very pretty. Not like Bulma though. Bulma could take your breath away if you looked too long. This girl was cute...and stacked. She knew it, the Bulma knew she was hot as well. But unlike Bulma she didnt just flaunt it..she used it. Oh man did she use it. 

He shut off the water and grabbed a towel. He thought of Bulma. He felt guilty that she was now feeling like she was in the wrong when it was really him.   
He would make it up to her tomorrow. 

Sitting on his bed he thought of the night on the beach. She was still a virgin and so was he. He remembered the feeling of her tight walls around the tip of his finger. How that had been enough to satisfy her. 

He thought of the red haired girl. The tip of a finger wasnt enough for her. She moaned for more and more...and more. 

He felt a deep sense for regret now... if Bulma gave him her gift of purity... it was no longer a gift he could give back in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by to read. I hope any spelling errors dont distact from the story.   
> Sorry to those who love Yamcha. I'm painting as a bit of a jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! I hope it was a good read. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. More chapters to come later.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I went thru to correct the spelling of the words Tongue and Whisper. I had a friend read and they let me know. I fucked up lol. Ill go thru other stories and check the spelling again. Oops.


End file.
